Crystal in the Sky
by Devdan
Summary: 3 yrs after the war Aang and Katara are traveling the world but things aren't as the seem for evil is lurking under the shadows. Lost many of yrs ago a mysterious temple in the clouds is said to have reappeared. A key lost yrs ago is said to show the way.
1. Prologue

Ok if you couldn't already tell by the title I took this idea from the AMV _"Castle in the Sky"._ I was sitting around working on chapter 2 of _"Separated"_ when this came into mind.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _"Avatar the last Airbender"_ or any of its characters or do I own the Amv _"Castle in the Sky"._

Ps: I am still working on chapter 2 for Separated so I haven't forgotten about that story I'll probrally have the next chapter up within a weeks time.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

_A legend has been told that long ago there was a temple in the sky. It had been uninhabited for centuries but held more secrets, secrets better left untold. Secrets of weapons and magic. Its first people to live there were air benders it was created by the 10__th__ Avatar over fifty thousand yrs ago. _

_He called it "Nuevo comienzo" or a new beginning, because it was the beginning of a new future for the people who would lived there._

_Its purpose was to serve as the first air temple for air benders before others had been created. It later became known as the place that held great knowledge. Its inhabitants soon discovered accidentally how to make weapons that were powerful and almost to the point where they were indestructible. They also discovered inhuman powers that could be harnessed more powerful than bending itself. The inhabitants first off didn't like the idea of the weapons being so powerful in the first place and they soon realized that such things could never be revealed to the real world for it was far to dangerous. There were many people thirsty for power and could cause harm to the entire world. So to protect these secrets from coming into the wrong hands, so rather then destroying them, the inhabitants left the island and it remained uninhabited for centuries until Sozin launched a global war and wiped out all of the worlds air benders. _

_Or so it was believed. .._

_It is said that the remaining air benders who had miraculously survived the genocide discovered a way to the forbidden temple using a key stone to find the way. However the key stone was lost 10 yrs after there arrival and has remained lost for nearly a century. This key stone was said to show the way to the island and posses great power_

_The temple itself has since remained hidden for almost a century. The key's whereabouts has also remained a mystery as well. Many have tried to find it and discover the lost temple for it has been told that the one who finds the key will find the temple and gain powers unimaginable. This has struck the attention of many especially those from the fire nation only wanting it to use for evil purposes only, but all in which were unsuccessful. But now that the war is over and the world is at peace once ago there's no need to worry. _

_Or is there? . . _

_So now the question remains where is the key? and who is the person to be placed in charge of it? Will they be evil? Or will they be good? All these questions left to be answered, but will be in time._

_

* * *

_

Sorry its so short. I will also most likly have the next chapter up by Wednesday.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 1: A Discovery Both Good and Bad

Here's Chapter 1

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: A Discovery Both Good and Bad**

It had been a almost a year almost since Aang and the gang had taken down firelord Ozai and the 4 nations were at peace once again. The 4 of them had become very close over the past year or so and were now inseparable. So instead of going there separate ways they decided to stay together and travel the world for the heck of it and help Aang with his Avatar duties such as making peace with feuding tribes and villages. Firelord Zuko ran the fire nation with the help of his wife lady Mai and his uncle Iroh by his side and there was hardly any trouble at all.. Sokka and Katara's dad had returned along with the men of there tribe to the Southern tribe, where he was proclaimed chief and is in charge of a now a semi- grand city.

For the small group today any different from any other. Except that today the gang had decided to stay put for the day and take a break. For they had been traveling for a few months now and hadn't had anytime to just sit back and relax and just have fun for once. As Sokka, Aang, and Toph were finishing setting up camp Katara took this opportunity to look around.

She walked threw the forest taking in all the green trees, bushes and grass. She especially loved the flowers that were sprouting up from the ground and brightened up the forest even more. When she made her way threw a bush she stumbled upon stream. It wasn't on the huge side but it was calm and peaceful and it looked like the perfect place to practice her waterbending. Her eyes opened wide with excited, she just couldn't wait to start practicing with Aang and just bending for the heck of it. She walked up and down along the stream examining every thing on the way. When she walked back she noticed a cave sitting there in plain sight..

"That's strange I swore I had been over here before and there was nothing here", she said to herself quietly as she looked around and rubbed the back of her head.

As she stared at the cave's entrance Katara spotted something a glint of light coming from inside.

"What the?", she asked herself as she starred in its direction, she looked around and found no one or anything in sight in sight, so she entered the cave carefully. She looked around and saw nothing, when she looked again she saw what appeared to be a bright light beaming down on what appeared to be a small stone.

She walked slowly over to the stone to find it wasn't a stone at all but a necklace. She picketed it up carefully and held it in the light. But no sooner did she hold it in the light the light vanished instantly.

"Huh?", she said in surprise so she walked over to the caves entrance and held it up into the light to get a better look. It was like nothing she had ever seen before but it was very pretty. It was smooth and fit in her palm. A color of purple and white swirling into a creamy color. It also had a symbol engraved in gold in the center. She couldn't figure out what the symbol said it had 1 spiral like from the air nation symbol but it had a line going threw it horizontally.

"Katara", she heard her brother calling her name "Katara where are you?".

"In here", she answered back.

"Where?" she heard Aang call.

"In the cave", she shouted back much louder so they could hear her clearer. Shortly after she heard footsteps and turned to find Aang, Sokka and Toph entering the cave.

"Katara what are you doing in here anyway?", Sokka asked her.

"I found this," she told him as she held up the necklace for all of them to see.

"Wow that's really pretty Katara, I've never seen anything like that before" Aang said.

"Me neither", Katara replied in agreement "And it has the strangest symbol on the front I can't figure out what it says".

"Ok guys I really think we should get going instead of standing around looking at some necklace Katara found" Toph suggested and began to walk out of the cave. Everyone followed close behind. But Katara put the necklace around her neck first. Once she was out of the cave she lifted the stone up and starred at it in wonder all the way back to camp.

**The next day . . . **

The group spent the entire day relaxing and just having fun. Toph spent the day earthbending, and annoying the heck out of Sokka, who wasn't very happy about it. They got into an argument and Toph managed, like always, to win the fight. Sokka's dumb remarks and Toph's shot backs had both Katara and Aang laughing practically non-stop.

"How would you know? you can't even see!"

"Hello earth to Snoozles I can to see in my own special way"

"But your blind"

"So?"

"So aren't blind people not supposed to see?"

"Yeah that pretty much how it goes"

"Then how could you possibly see what I'm doing?!"

"Wow Snoozles you don't know how I can see I'm so shocked" Toph replied sarcastically.

Then Sokka remembered that Toph could see with her feet and suddenly felt embarrassed. His cheeks grew red and he tried to cover up his major mistake.

"Well I .. Um..:" he stuttered.

Katara and Aang who had watched the scene began giggling at Sokka's predicament.

Aang and Katara however spent there day together laughing at the things Sokka got himself stuck in, in his arguments with Toph and water bending. And much to Sokka's annoyance flirting with each other anonymously.

But all to soon the day was over and they had to get back to traveling and helping people. Early the next day after they packed up and set off.

They had been flying for an hour or so when Sokka spoke up.

"I'm hungry", he whined.

"Sokka stop whining you can wait at least a few more hours", Katara told him from the back of the saddle.

"No I can't I'm starving and I'm going to pass out if I don't have something to eat soon", Sokka replied once again complaining.

"Uh fine", Katara said annoyed "We'll go to the nearest market to buy something to eat."

"Finally!", Sokka said happily "don't worry stomach I'll get you fed soon".

Katara rolled her eyes.

'_He's so predictable'_

**At the market . . . **

As the gang walked threw the crowded streets it felt like everyone's eyes were on them and it made them feel very uncomfortable. But the thing was no one really was looking at them. So they just shrugged it off and continued walking. But hidden in the shadows of one of the alley ways two men was eyeing Katara and the crystal around her neck.

"Well, well it appears that our search is finally over we've finally found the key after all these years" one of the men said in a low voice and will studying Katara added "and the one who possesses it".

"Yes it appears we have, she doesn't look like much of a threat at all, this task will be easy", the second man answered in the same low voice while watching Katara with the same evil look "should we tell the boss?".

"Indeed, he will surely be pleased", when he said that a glint appeared in his eyes as he watched Katara disappear into the crowd with Aang and the others.

"Hey Twinkletoes why did you bring us here in the first place anyway?", Toph asked not remembering the reason.

"Because Sokka couldn't hold his stomach for a few more hours", Katara answered for Aang.

"Hey I'm hungry", Sokka protested "and we have no food".

"Sokka your always hungry", Katara teased her brother.

"So", Sokka threw back.

"So you always have to . . . ." Katara stopped in mid sentence and turned and starred back into the crowd getting the feeling she was being watched.

"Katara what is it?", Aang asked concerned.

"O its nothing", and she turned back to her friends and followed them.

At the end of the day once they had finished shopping they had bought a strange type of nut that Sokka had insisted they buy, even though none of them knew what kind. Then a assortments of meats which Sokka picked out and Katara had to cut him of at 4 pieces of huge meat legs. And the last one was a assortment of fruits and vegetables.

Back at camp once everyone had settled in and Katara had fixed dinner a conversation was brought up.

"Am I the only one but did it feel like we were being watched back at the market today?", Katara asked everyone, once everyone has been given a plate of food.

"No not all that much but hey I'm the avatar everyone stares at me" Aang replied shrugging.

"I think its just your imagination Sugar Queen why would anyone want too spy on us?", Toph asked.

"Yeah", Katara sighed then turned to Sokka who was shoving his face "What do you think Sokka?"

"Mmmnph", was all he could get out before he swallowed and replied quickly "Can't talk must eat".

His reaction caused Katara to roll her eyes _'Why do I even bother?' _she thought to herself. But as everyone sat around eating Katara just couldn't get that feeling of being watched out of her head and it made her a little uneasy. So she began fiddling with the crystal around her neck.

* * *

Looks like Katara's being watched. What will happen? What will she do?

Please review


	3. Chapter 2: Captured

Here's chapter 2,

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 2: Captured**

"Hey guys I'm going to take a walk", Katara announced to the group as she got up and began walking off into the forest.

"Ok but be back in a few minutes and be careful you have no idea what could be lurking in the shadows at this hour", Sokka warned.

"Don't worry Sokka I'm fully capable of taking care of myself", and with that she disappeared into the shadows.

She walked threw the forest path. The moon was full that night and bright and it casted a yellow shadow on everything in sight and lit up the path. She had been walking for about 20 minutes or so when she decided to head back. As she turned around and began walking back to camp something happened that would change everything.

Katara heard a rustling noise coming from one of the bushes in front of her and it was too dark to see what it was but when she squinted she thought she saw a person. She took a few steps backward only to bump into something big and hard.

Katara turned to find a large muscular man looming over her, she gasped, and before she even had a chance to react he grabbed her wrist and held her hands behind her back.

"Let go of me" Katara cried as the strange man grabbed her by her wrist and held both of her hands behind her back. She struggled to get free and kicked and flung her body in every direction in an attempt to break free of his grasp. But it wasn't working and she screamed for help.

"AANG . . . SOKKA . . . SOMEONE HHEEELLP!"

Tears streamed down her face as she screamed for help and at the thought of what might happen. Just then a man dressed in brown clothing, came out of the shadows and approached her.

"Well, Well if this isn't the little girl I've been hearing so much about", he said calmly, "I hear you have something I want"

"What do you want from me", she asked him in a brave voice and trying to keep a straight face. She didn't want to show any weakness, she especially didn't want him to see that she was terrified.

"Why that pretty little necklace you have. You see its mine and is far to powerful for any mere girl to harness its extraordinary power" he said calmly trying to sweet talk her into handing it over as he starred at the purple crystal, with the golden symbol engraved in it, around her neck that hung down to the center of her chest.

"No you can't have it! I found it, and second, Who the heck are you and what are you talking about?", she demanded with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Well your about to find out little girl, very . . shortly", he told her his face now only inches away from hers. She gave him a look of disgust and narrowed her eyes to hide the shear terror now filling her entire body. He then moved away and stood straight up.

"Take her to the ship" he ordered, causing Katara's eyes to fly open wide. Then the man, still holding her by her wrists, began to push her in the direction of the ship. She fought back kicking and struggling harder than before.

"NOOOOOO! . .LET GO! LET GO OF ME! SOKKA, AANG, TOPH!, HELP!"

Katara's been captured o my what will happen to her?

Please review


	4. Chapter 3: What now?

Chapter 3 is now up.

**Note:** I will be adding this to chapter 2 captured later on.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: What now?**

"HEEELLLLPPPP!" Katara cried and struggling hard against her captor.

"Boss we've got to find a way to shut this girl up or were going to get caught", Katara's captor the muscular man said in a low voice.

"I don't care what you do just shut her up" the man in the suit said.

"HE…" Katara was then cut short when her captor gagged her.

"MMMMHHH!"

"Sir are we going to make it before the ship sets sail?", the muscular man asked the other man in the suit.

"Don't worry the captain knows not to leave until I come back", the man in the suit reassured the muscular man.

She was then led threw an alley way, then finally onto a busy village dock with a huge air ship in the center.

Katara gasped.

It was huge and the biggest thing she had ever seen, it looked just like the air ships the fire nation had during the day of black sun except it was gray and had hundreds of windows and was filled with people.

She stared shocked at the ship and before she knew it she was being pushed into a hall way and then into a room. She stumbled a few feet after the man shoved her in and removed the gag. Then she turned to face the men she was frightened and back up to the far side of the room and pushed herself up against the wall and stared at them wide eyed. She eyed them careful as the man in the suit told the muscular man to leave.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?", she asked him wearily then it changed to anger "Why is it that you brought me here for I'm of no use to you and if your going to use me to get to Aang I won't tell you where he is".

"Well little girl I'm not after your precious avatar if that's what your thinking and my name is Rafu and that's something you better not forget and . .", he said as he began walking slowly up to her, she pushed herself closer to the wall and what he said next scared her to no end " I'm after you".

Her eyes grew wide in fright and the man saw this and added, "I need you to help me find Nuevo Comienzo, I know you know how to get there".

She then became confused but was still tensed up and shaken and asked shakily, "What is Nuevo Comienzo?".

"Alright girl stop playing around either you show me and tell me the secret words and you get to go free or you don't tell me and you stay", he said his voice calm. Now he was right in front of her and she was staring up at him.

'_Secret words?' _she thought confused.

"What are you talking about?", she asked confused her voice rising "and I don't know no secret words and even if I did I'd never tell you!".

She stiffened almost immediately when Rafu reached out his hand and grabbed the crystal around her neck and placed a hand on the wall close to her shoulder. He then leaned in so he was face to face with her. She stared wide eyed now a not of fear weld up inside of her and she turned her head aside as she felt tears come into her eyes, her body shook as he spoke.

"Now listen to me girl since you've failed to cooperate you aren't getting out of her ever unless you decided to tell me now what I want too know. So it looks like you and I'll be spending quite a lot of time together from now on.", once he finished he pulled the necklace off of Katara's neck and placed it in his pocket and stepped away.

Katara stood shaking too scared to move or speak. Her body now shook uncontrollable and her eyes were closed tight as she fought back tears. She then opened her eyes after a few seconds and turned her head to face him, silver tears were now sliding down the sides of her face. She looked at him with fear, anger, and confusion. Then without thinking she blurted out her voice trembling, without even knowing what she was saying.

"I w.w.on't t.t.ell you . . I won't e.ever t.t.ell a jerk like y.you"

Then she realized what she was saying and she turned her head away from him bracing herself from what she thought was to come buthe didn't hit or hurt her like she was expecting instead he said this as he walked away.

"Even if you won't tell me young lady you have no chance to escape anyway", and as he walked out the door he said, before closing it and locking it "Me and my accompanies will be back in an hour".

As she heard the door lock she ran to the window and stared wide and teary eyed at the dark clouds below, the ship had lifted off the ground and was far above the ground by now, now tears were flowing fast.

'_These strange men have kidnapped me for a reason I don't know and now I'm stuck with them!', _she screamed in her head. Katara them fell to her knees and berried her head in her hands and cried and sobbed,

"What do I do now?"

* * *

What will happen to Katara now that she's in the clutches of Rafu and his men? Read and find out.

Please review I need to know if you guys like it or not and if you think I should continue writting.


	5. Chapter 4: A way out?

Chapter 4 is finally here I know its short but the next ones longer.

* * *

**Chapter 4: A way out?**

"Young lady what do you think your doing?", Rafu asked watching the girl quietly make her way to the doorway.

"Um nothing", came her reply quickly and she tried to look innocent.

"Alright now be a good girl and go sit by the window", he told her like a parent would a little child. Katara, grumbling, walked back to the chair by the window and sat down slumping. She looked out the window bored.

She sat there for a second before mimicking quietly while moving her hands "Be a good girl and go sit by the window", she groaned "Yeah right ya big oaf".

Katara was down right sick of this airship and having to stay in this small room with a group of men 24:7 or unless they had left for something or another. It terrified her to be enclosed in a room where no one could here her, with a group of men, anything could happen, and she often stayed awake a lot at night in fear of getting hurt. She was also sick of being treated like some little kid and being talked to like she was a 2 yr old. Especially when she was interrogated, her interrogator was always Rafu and my word he talked to her like she was some little 5 yr old who had no idea what was going on. She had been with them for a month, A MONTH! Of having to put up with this. As for right now Katara stared out at the passing clouds wishing they'd land so she could escape.

Of course the ship had landed multiple times before but she was to high off the ground to jump and she be crazy to even try. Another reason she wasn't able to get away is either Rafu and his men were here with her when they landed or Rafu had locked the window and the door so she couldn't get out.

As she watched the clouds roll by she suddenly felt sleepy, her eyelids became heavier and heavier until she couldn't hold them up anymore and she slipped into a peaceful sleep. She dreamed she was back traveling with the gang and out of Rafu and his men's clutches.

When she awoke later the next morning she found herself all alone and that they had landed in some clearing near a town in the Earthkingdom.

'_Maybe I can escape?' _she thought hopefully and like every time checked to see if the door was lock and to her amazement it wasn't locked.

'_Looks like someone forgot to lock the door thins morning . . SWEET!'_

* * *

please review


	6. Chapter 5: Escaping isn't always easy

Wow 2 chapters in 1 day!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Escaping isn't always easy**

'_This is my chance' _she told herself and opened the door to the room which Rafu forgot to lock maybe he was too much of a hurry to lock it she wondered why.

She stealth fully tiptoed her way down the hallway and until she found herself in a crowded room filled with people who paid no mind to her she felt invisible and small in the large crowd. But she didn't mind it only made her escape easier. She made her way threw the crowd and stopped dead in her tracks when she nearly bumped into a tall man whom she recognized as Rafu.

'_O shit!' _she thought _'What if he catches me?'_

She stared up at him then down to his bag and stared at the crystal in one of the pockets.

'_Well that's definitely something I'm not leaving without'_, Katara thought as she reached over cautiously 'closer . . . closer . . . Gotcha!' and as she grabbed it, he turned to face her.

'_O shit!'_

He stared at her shocked then it soon turned to annoyance, she looked up at him with wide eyes and laughed nervously "Heh . heh, hey Rafu".

She then sensed someone behind her and saw the muscular walking over beside her, she also noticed everyone else in the room was staring at them.

She pulled the crystal out of the bag quickly and ran out of the room as fast as she could.

"Get her!", she heard Rafu order and she quickened her pace.

**A few minutes later . . . .**

"HEY GET BACK HERE", the muscular man ordered as he ran after her threw the forest. Katara ran threw the underbrush in an attempted to escape her persuader, the crystal dangling freely from her neck as she ran. Her mind racing and her heart thumping loudly against in her chest in fear she'd be caught she had to keep running. She jumped threw a bush gaining a few scratches and cuts which she ignored and kept running until she came upon a village.

'_A village perfect!'_, she thought happily _'Now maybe I can escape'._

She took a turn into a village and ran into a huge crowd in hopes to escape her persuader. She squeezed passed a large amount of people saying "Sorry" or "excuse me its an emergency" and continued running without even looking back.

'_Yes I've lost him!' _she thought a happily then had second thoughts _'Maybe I should keep running'_.

Katara hurried down the crowded street then took a sharp turn at a corner and ran into the nearest store. She was breathing heavily when she entered shutting the door slightly roughly before hurrying to the window. Katara ignored all the eyes starring down at her, for right now she could careless about them, all that mattered right now was the muscular henchman who worked for Rafu, that was after her.

'_Please have lost him, O please may I have lost him', _he mind pleaded and she froze when he walked into view. Hiding behind the blinds she peered threw and watch her mind going crazy _'please go, leave, leave, Leave' _and _'Please don't let me get caught O please don't let him to have seen me'. _She held her breath then watched him walk away and into the crowd, she breathed a sigh of relief.

'_He's gone I'm safe, I'm finally free', _she thought happily smiling.

She turned around to find people staring at her some looking concerned, others annoyed, others confused. She laughed nervously and shifted uncomfortably where she stood as eyes bore down on her. Getting an idea she walked over to a shelf filled with antiques and such and pretended to look at something. She felt eyes starring down at her back and tried to ignore it after a few minutes she turned around to find everyone was going back to there own business no longer paying attention to her.

Then without thinking she walked over to the nearest table and slumped down and thought _'Now what do I do? that man could still be out there?' _

As she sat there in deep thought the attended walked in from the back room to find a girl slumped down looking distraught.

"Hello may I help you with something dear?", she asked. The girl shot up and stared at her and said simply "No thank you I'm just looking around".

Katara then turned her attention back to her predicament.

'_I've got to leave sometime or other wise he will catch me. But if I leave now what if he catches me'_, she thought and sighed _'What do I do? The others are most likely miles away and if I tell anyone I'm Aang's friend what if they know Rafu or are after that place called Nuevo Comienzo and see this crystal thing that's supposed to be super important'._

'_I wonder why its so Important?', _she wondered as she help it in the palm of her hand staring at it_ 'I mean its just a rock what's so important about a crystal- looking rock?'._

She sighed _'anything's possible'_

The women at the desk was staring at Katara and her eyes fell to the crystal around her neck.

She gasped.

"Um excuse me"

Katara turned to look at the women at the desk and replied "Yes?"

"Not to be rude or anything but where did you get that crystal?"

"Um. . . .I found it", she replied hesitantly and thought frantically, _'O no is he after this thing like Rafu is if so then . . . . HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE AFTER ME ANYWAY?'_

_The women looked around and beckoned Katara to follow her into the back room._

At first she didn't move because the last thing she wanted was to take any chances, was she had plenty of experiences through out her life about trusting people to quickly. Things she didn't want to repeat.

The lady kept waving her hand for her to follow and hesitantly and cautiously she followed the women into the back room.

* * *

Please review


	7. Chapter 6: A Place to Stay

Chapter 6 is up. Hope you like it! Sorry its so short its just I have to keep 2 stories going one at the sametime and this one I do on my spare time after I've written another chapter for Separated, my main story. Or if I want to take a break and just right because I have a major writers block.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Place to Stay**

"You do know how dangerous it is to show that thing in public there are many power crazy people after that and if people know you have it, bad thing will happen", she told Katara the second she closed the door.

Katara looked at the lady puzzled.

"Power crazy?" _'What is she talking about?'_

"Yes for the control of the world, there are many men with strong ties to a secret society in search of that crystal", the women explained.

"I kind of already know that. You see there's this man named Rafu had kidnapped me a month ago and. . ."

"Rafu!", the women gasped.

"Yeah the man in the vest, has big muscular men as henchman, travels on this huge airship . . .", Katara explained. Then she stopped and thought _'maybe she can tell about him'_ then asked "Who is he exactly what does he want this crystal for anyway and why does he need me while he has it?".

"Rafu is someone thirsty for power and always has been. He is very well known throughout many smuggler and high standard communities here in the Earthkingdom.", she began then pointed to Katara's crystal necklace "That is a very valuable possession you have discovered young lady and because of it he is after you because it takes more than the crystal itself to work it takes also the possessor to make it work".

'_Well that's sure convenient he's just some other power control freak off to take over control over the world. I thought we got rid of that problem when Aang killed Firelord Ozai. Looks like things just keep getting worse and worse'', _she thought annoyed _'Why do all these things keep happening to me and why do I even bother'._

"What are you talking about?"

The women sighed.

"Listen you mustn't let him find you again and what are you do don't say the magic words or all will be lost"

"What a minute", Katara said recoiling slightly, _'What!' _she screamed in her head, and looking confused, "What secret words? and what do you mean all will be lost? Does this have to do with this Nuevo Comienzo place he talks about all the time? And what's so important about this crystal that no one will tell me about?"

"We have no time to discuss such a matter right now, anyway is Rafu in the village?"

"Yes and no. He's henchman this big huge muscular guys here I escaped earlier today", Katara explained to the women. _'I really didn't think I needed to explain that one, but O well'_

"Then you can stay here for the night just to be on the safe side", the women told her.

"Wait a minute I never found out your name", Katara asked and thought unsure _'How can I possibly trust this women I just met her. For all I know she could end up being an evil witch like Hama'._

"Its Veda"

* * *

Please review


	8. Chapter 7: Questions and Anwsers part 1

Finally the next chapter after what 3 - 4 months.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Questions and Anwsers part 1**

The following morning Katara had found herself awakening in a bed in what appeared to be a guest room. At first she didn't know where she was and suddenly it hit her, everything, Rafu, the escape, and Veda. She had many questions for that women that she was determined to have answered. Like who is she? How does she know about Rafu, What's Nuevo Comienzo? Secret words?

So that morning after breakfast she finally gained the courage to say something:

"So Veda can you please tell me what Nuevo Comienzo is and what's so special about it that Rafu needs me and this crystal – stone thing to find it?"

"Your telling me you don't already know?"

"No this is all still kind of new to me"

"Nuevo Comenzo child is also known as the temple in the sky", Veda began "Its hasn't been seen or heard of for over 5,000 yrs and is believed to be where the remainder of the Airbenders took refuge to 100 yrs ago after Sozin's genocide of there people".

Kataras eyes grew suddenly wide **(Airbenders? Temple in the sky, 5,000 yrs?!), **it seemed just to good to be true.

'_Aang'll be ecstatic'_, she thought happily then a horrible thought hit her _'But that means Rafu must be after them and I'm the only one standing in his way! or is there more to this story no there must be more'._

"Is there more?"

"Yes", the woman nodded her head.

"Like what?"

"Well it was created by the 10th Avatar thousands of years ago for the original Airbenders until the other 4 temples were created", the woman replied in a matter of fact voice.

"Why did they abandon it?"

"An unspeakable power was discovered along with indestructible weapons by some of there greatest scientists. They left to keep it a secret"

"So that's what Rafu's after huh, the power?", Katara asked.

"Yes"

"But why does he need me and why such a fuss over this crystal?"

"Because you are the only one in this world standing in his way to getting what he wants"

"M.me", the young girl stuttered in shock "but what about the Aa - . . . the Avatar?".

Veda merely shook her head and said simply "No"

"But he's more powerful and important than I"

"Now that you are the crystals keeper the Avatar means nothing to Rafu and others who after the same goal as him"

"Isn't there another way?"

"Many have tried to find it but all have failed until now"

"What do you mean until now?"

"You child are the key to finding this lost temple and you alone can rediscover it and do what hundreds have failed to do for its chosen you to be its keeper" Veda began her voice dead serious, it sent chills up the younger girls spine "Which in turn means the keeper of that of an extinct nation, a hidden temple with weapons so powerful it could destroy this very world".

Katara sat wide-eyed not even the Avatar could be enough to stop them. Katara gulped, not even Aang could stop them that was bad. But it was more of the thought of Rafu and those with the same goal as him all in which included one critical key, her.

"He also mentioned secret words could you explain these magic words to me?"

"I'm sorry but I can not"

"What!", the 15 yr old gasped "Why?!".

"Because I'm not the crystals keeper or a remaining Airbender decendent"

"Would Aa – uh . . . the Avatar know?"

"Probrably not"

"Why not he's an Airbender . . .?"

"Who disappeared before Sozin attack", Veda finished for her and explained "I mean someone who was either there or has a family member from the event but there re none of those around today all are at the temple if the legends true or "

"O", She sulked and said to herself "Now I know Aang feels having the responsibility of the world on his shoulders".

"This Aang you speak of is he wouldn't happen to be Avatar Aang?", Veda asked curiously.

"Yeah he's my boyfriend"

* * *

Please review


End file.
